User talk:FeralG5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Future Batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Future Batman For content, you will be better off asking another active user to collaborate, as I am only here to sort out any issues that users may have. If you have any trouble with something like templates or wiki formatting, and also if you are having issues with another user, don't hesitate to ask for advice. If you want a collaborator, I'd suggest creating a blog post to see if anyone is interested. Good luck with the priject. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 12:14,8/29/2015 - Sure, what do you need help with? Bat24 9/1/15 For the characters, You should have a hacker type charscter to help David Wayne AKA Batman, on his missions. Can we co-write some episodes? Bat24 Who should play the hacker? Also, lets plan some Episodes Bat24 I can help you more with it tomorrow. Bat24 Sounds cool, Can I add some of the recurring cast, and the Episodes? Bat24 9/2/15 Its published now, I also added Superman for a crossover-style Episode. Bat24 Thanks man. :) Bat24 Can we chat? I need some suggestions for my new season of The Knight. Bat24 I'm coming back on chat. Bat24 He can at first be a villain, but then becomes a hero. Bat24 Yeah. Bat24 Can I do it tomorrow? I'm working on a due script for a TV community Universe. Bat24 Ok, Thanks for understanding. I'll defiantly add the Episode tomorrow. Bat24 Sure man, Lets chat. Bat24 9/4/15 I'll try to go on there again, I didn't see you there. Bat24 I'm on chat now. Bat24 No I don't have Skype, Also can we chat? Bat24 9/6/15 Should Episode 7, or 8 be the crossover? Bat24 Ok, can I make the episode? Also, starting after, Episode 8, we each do, five episodes. Bat24 I need some, more ideas for Future Batman, I ran out of the ideas Bat24 9/7/15 Yeah, maybe he becomes a cyborg. Bat24 Should we include script pages for the Episodes? Bat24 Yeah, like we pick Wedendsday or Tuesday, to air the Episodes. Bat24 Csn you help me make The Knight's character pages? I don't know how. Bat24 9/22/15 Bruce Wayne, Julie Madison, Nathan Powers and Nathan's father Derrick. Bat24 Bruce. Put that he was born May 16th, 1992. And explain what happened to his parents, then the beggening half of S1. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 OK, thanks. Bat24 I did, I changed the year 2000, into 1998 since Bruce in my version was six years old. Bat24 Bruce becomes resurected without a soul, so he starts murdering people, for Episode 22. Bat24 11/5/15 What should Season 2 be about? Bat24 Yeah, and maybe Bruce faces an old enemy that he must go against. Bat24 We need some crossovers for the 2nd season, maybe a future Superman, series or The Flash? Bat24 Let's make a future Flash series, to crossover with Future Batman. Bat24 Yeah, I guess we could put those, on DC comics Fanfiction Wikia.. Bat24 Hey, lets create seperate pages of Future Batman, so the first season's page won't get clutered with Season 1. And both of us can, pick three Episodes to write scripts for. Bat24 11/6/15 That's Alright. :) We have to pick days to do them. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 Can you create the Future Batman Season 2 page? I will create the Future Flash one. Bat24 11/7/15 Should Barry Allen, be the mentor? Or should, Wally West. Since, I'm about to start Future Flash. Bat24 Yeah, I put him as a mentor. Are we co-writing for Future Flash too? Bat24 Let's go on the chat-line, to talk about it. Bat24 Let's start planning, Future Batman episodes. Bat24 Can you add Future Flash, Episode's 2, 3 and 4? While you do that, I'll add on Future Batman Season 2. Bat24 11/9/15 Sure. Bat24 So, Episode 8, is our crossovers for Future Batman, and Future Flash, What could happen, for the Future Batman one? Bat24 I was thinking, about, maybe a human based villain. Is that OK? Bat24 Can we talk on the chat-line? Bat24 11/12/15 OK. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 Your Welcome man. :) Bat24 I think Episode 10, should be about David, being taken to a cabin, where his friends from his time with Victor Cain, give him magical herbs. Bat24 11/13/15 OK, and you add Future Flash Episode 11 Bat24 When we do Future Batman Season 3, and Future Flash Season Two, we should include a spin-off that's like Legends Of Tomorrow. Would that be a good idea? Bat24 11/20/15 What should it's Title be? Bat24 11/21/15 Cool, We should plan it, after Future Batman Season 2, and Future Flash Bat24 11/21/15 Sure Bat24 Sure, later all three of us should meet on chat, to discuss it further. Sounds good. :) Thanks! and please, call me Gary!Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:29, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, i won't vandalize, i actually think vandalism is a horrible thing to do, it's not just annoying it's frustrating. What should Episode 16, be about? Bat24 11/24/15 Hay, what happened to Jason Todd in future batman Garybnumb8 (talk) 04:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what Episode 16, can be about. Any ideas? 11/26/15 OK, thanks!! :) Bat24 11/26/15 Help May I help you on your Future Batman Series? Coolot1 (talk) 03:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, he's messed up one of my series before. Bat24 He made an episode that me and another user, didn't lead up too. Like, say in our Future Batman show, Future Darkseid attacks Batman, and creates a big bomb. That's what I don't want to repeat. Bat24 I deleted it, a long time ago. Bat24 I did once but I learned my lesson. Because in my episode I will add in like Future Scarecrow, not anything like Future Darksied. I will probaly add in a future Batman villain. Also do you want to help with my new Series Rise of the Bat? It is like Teenage years of Bruce Wayne as a vigilante named The Hunter. Also there will be teenage villains like the first teenage villain is the Scarecrow. Coolot1 (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Admin Dog of War is the only member of the wiki that can give administrative rights. You will have to message him if you are interested. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 13:11,11/27/2015 - 13:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok, what the hell happened? i wake up and i see we have a removed member, so i will ask again, WHAT HAPPENED!?! So, i red what happened and are you sure he hadn't changed? or did he vandalize again? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Feral G, lets give Coolot one more chance. Bat24 In Episode 16, Penny begins cheating, that was our original plan. Bat24 11/27/15 Can we meet up on chat? Bat24 11/28/15 Hay, if we're giving Coolot one more chance why does it still say he's banned? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Need help planning for Episode 18? Bat24 12/2/15 Should Colot add more to his Episode? He didn't really describe it enough. Bat24 12/4/15 Episode 21, should be a three parter crossover, between Future Batman, Future Flash, and Future Constantine. Bat24 I'm not sure, do you like it? Bat24 It looks OK, do you think so? Bat24 That's why I didn't want him to help, since his Episodes are too short, also he doesn't describe as well as me, you and Gary do. Bat24 Well I changed it some more? Truce? Coolot1 (talk) 23:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) How come? Bat24 OK, It's your decision. Bat24 Hey Feral, Coolot asked me about working with him, with a Batman project. Bat24 What Coolot do this time? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Should David, quit being Batman, at the end of the Season Finale? Bat24 12/6/15 Yeah, maybe he wants a life other than his Batman persona, and he sells Wayne Enterprises. It's because he's forced to kill The Joker. Bat24 Well maybe he gives it back to Bruce, and probably The Joker captures Penny. Bat24 So, I think next seasons crossovers should, set up the Spin-off show. Bat24 Just asking, did you say a can do future constantine Hey Feral, can you create the Future Batman Season 3 page? Bat24 12/10/15 OK, can we go on chat, to discuss the Future Batman episodes? Bat24 12/11/15 What should Hawkgirl's new name be? Since, every time she dies, she returns in another body. Bat24 12/12/15 Do you mind if Penny dies this season? Bat24 12/14/15 Maybe in the Six Month time jump. Bat24 Any ideas for Episode 3? Bat24 12/18/15 Maybe Copperhead could be hired by William Darhk, Bat24 Can you add the Episode? Ba24 Can me you and Gary go on chat? So we can plan more of Future Batman. Bat24 So i'm not sure why i didn't ask this sooner but, you and bat keep talking about a crossover, why is that? Garybnumb8 (talk) 12:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, what i ment to say was, which shows are crossing over? Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Feral G, Coolot wants to make a Future Green Arrow series. I'm not sure if we were planning that. Bat24 12/19/15 Future Batman Spin Off Can I make a SPin Off of Future Batman but about Connor Queen Coolot1 (talk) 23:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) OK, I don't think we should do a Future Green Arrow. Bat24 Can you join us on chat? Bat24 Can you do Episode 7? Bat24 12/20/15 You wanna chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I made the Crossovers, do you like them? Bat24 12/23/15 Can I add Episode 9, to Future Batman and future Flash? Bat24 12/24/15 Merry Christmas! Garybnumb8 (talk) 10:07, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas. :) Bat24 12/25/15 Can we chat? Bat24 12/28/15 Hay Feral, when are we continuing Future Batman? Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:56, January 4, 2016 (UTC) So we're continuing it now and the episode's going to be writen by me? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:04, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll write it but I have two questions, who shot Penny and is Penny dead? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Like how I did Episode 11? I didn't know who the Killer was so I just Made Jake Cobblepot (Who has now appeared in 3 episodes) turn into Penguin now. Coolot1 (talk) 03:05, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Can you do Episode 12, for Future Batman Season Three? Bat24 1/11/16 Hey Feral, can you add Episode 14 of Future Batman? Bat24 1/15/16 Can we chat? I had new ideas. Bat24 2/16/16 Are we still doing Future Batman? Bat24 3/22/16 OK, can you do your episode? I'll do Episode 21. Bat24 Can we chat about Future Batman? Bat24 3/24/16 On Arrow Fanfiction, just a suggestion, would you make an Arrow Season 5 and a Flash Season 3? Bat24 3/28/16 Hey Feral G, can you join me, my friend Toon and my other friend Migster's Batman show? We need help, since we're far into the seasons, can you write the S2 and S3 episodes scripts? Bat24 4/24/16 Do you want to work on a new show with me?Coolot1 (talk) 13:43, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Bat24 4/25/16 It's fine, I can help you with the scripts. Bat24 4/25/16 Maybe a show about Robin as the main character and the show can be called Robin.Coolot1 (talk) 15:37, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Are we doing Future Batman Season 4 and Future Flash Season 3? Bat24 4/26/16 OK, also can we chat? Bat24 OK Bat24 I noticed that you just edited Gotham Knight. Do you have Bat24's permission to do that? Also, you could just ask if you want to help out with Gotham Knight. But I'll have to talk to Bat24 about that. -NightSlayer2 Hey man, Yeah sure it's fine for you to help. The more the merrier. What are your ideas? -NightSlayer2 Here are my ideas for season 5: 1) For the first half, a mobster named Basil Karlos will be the main villain this season. -Karlos is a mob boss who comes to Gotham to investigate his associate Chuckie Sol's death. Chuckie Sol was killed by Rachel since Chuckie had her father's shop burned while her father was inside the building which was why Rachel and her mother moved into Wayne Manor when Rachel's mother become a maid. -Joker will return to be like his version in The Dark Knight ''and turn Karlos into Clay Face. -John Stewart also works for Karlos when his manager Rick Hawthorne (Rick Cosnett) threatens a stripper he loves named Katya (like Quinn in Dexter season 7). -Rachel resigns as Bat Woman this season following Chuckie Sol's death and she will move with Harvey to some place where they can be happy which is Ivy Town. There will be a happy ending in it for Harvey Dent and his fiance Rachel 2) For the second half, I was thinking of having Hugo Strange's son Eli appear performing gruesome experiments and Bruce learns that Eli's father ordered his parents' death. In this version, Eli is the head of Arkham Asylum who continues to perform his father's experiments. -Theo Galavant returns as Azrael. That is why Silver St. Cloud will return to Gotham to stop her uncle and she ends up dying when Galavant stabs her which upsets her fiance who is Senator Robert Hammon's son Hector Hammond. Hector Hammond will become the main antagonist in season 6. -Jason Todd appears played by Colton Haynes while being like Roy Harper in Arrow. Jason will be a protagonist this season and become a villain in season 6. Jason was a guinea pig in Eli Strange's experiments and he became a metahuman with super strength, endurance, and rapid cellular generation. Jason was cured by a counter-serum developed by Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Jason became Batman's partner under the codename Robin. Jason Todd is also a relative of Vandal Savage and Batman will first meet him when he is stealing medicine from Leslie Thompkins' clinic like in the New 52.'' -John Stewart will become Green Lantern in this part of the season. John will get the power ring from Abin Sur and he'll be forced to ask for Bruce's help when Penguin gets his hands on the ring (like in The Batman ). John will leave the team to become a space cop. What do you think? Night Slayer 2 Can you add some episodes for season 4 of Gotham Knight? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, You're right. I tried to contact him, but he's busy working on Gotham City. He hasn't responded to my messages. Can you do another episode for Gotham Knight or try contacting him? The whole thing was his idea anyway and it's not right for him to take no part in this. -NightSayer2 I started season 5, could you add your episodes? and could you ask Bat24 to add some? -Night Slayer 2 Tatsu will leave Gotham Knight and only appear once in season 6 where she is a member of the Crescent Order which guards the Lotus, a potion created to counter the effects of the Lazarus pit on a person's soul and cures blood lust. And what do you mean supernatural? Like dealing with magic or metahumans? Also, I thought of introducing Desmond Harrington as John Blake in season 6 as a replacement for John Stewart (Erik King) and I thought of introducing a Smallville crossover in season 6. -Night Slayer 2 Remember those Batman Adventure comics books back then? We were all trying to figure out the Red Hood's secret identity and the comic book series was cancelled before we could find out. Who do you think the Red Hood should be? And he's not Jason Todd in this version. -Night Slayer 2 Hi Feral! it's been a while since we talked and I was wondering if you wanted to work on something together? Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:54, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Well I had an idea for a TV show that followed Joker, just called "Joker", I also have an idea for a show called "Knight of Vengeance" that followed the flashpoint Thomas Wayne Batman, which one do you want to work on? Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I like it! what would it be called? Garybnumb8 (talk) 09:06, May 23, 2016 (UTC)